


Laundry

by kisahawklin



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Laundry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-11
Updated: 2007-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-11 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/114837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kisahawklin/pseuds/kisahawklin





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilithlotr](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lilithlotr).



Shannon watches the clothes tumble. Every fifth cycle or so, he gets a flash of red t-shirt. Every twelfth or so, Jared's navy blue Tommy underwear show up. He likes the rhythm of the clothes, it's soothing.

Tomo scares the shit of him when he puts a hand on his shoulder; Shannon jumps and snaps his head around so fast his neck hurts.

"You're doing Jared's laundry?" Tomo asks, adjusting the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

Shannon shrugs. "Easier to do it together."

Tomo saunters over to a washing machine. "Fuck Jared. Next time, we can do ours together."


End file.
